


The things we forget

by LeenaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaMalfoy/pseuds/LeenaMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's on trial for his crimes during the war. He knows he deserves to go to Azkaban for everything that he's done but what happens when the golden trio step up to defend him? Draco doesn't understand and he certainly doesn't understand why they are avoiding his questions and why the brightest witch of their age refuses to even be within a certain distance from him. Draco is determined to find out everything even if he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Draco's POV  
I burst through the room of requirement doors since I was running late. She had set up our normal room, which was just a plain blue room with several bookcases along the walls, a couch in front of the fireplace, and a king size bed off to one side. She was sitting on the couch, watching the flames from the fire, when I arrived. She made sure no one else besides me could enter the room so she didn't need to turn around to see who it was. I moved closer to the couch and walked slowly around it till I was in front of her. I crouched down on my knees and laid my hands lightly on her knees. Her beautiful brown eyes met mine and they were shining with unshed tears. I reached up and cupped her face softly.  
"Don't cry love." I tell her gently.  
"Draco, how could I not cry?" A sob racked her body and the tears fall down her cheeks. I wipe them away and kiss her.  
"We don't have another option." I say to her.  
"I know but that doesn't make this any easier." She says. I nod my understanding. I know this is difficult for her. Hell it was difficult for me too. But it needed to be done if she was going to be safe. She sighs and looks at the fire.  
"Look at me." I turn her face so she's looking at me again. "We can still have tonight. We don't have to do it till morning." I say almost pleading her to let us have one last night together.  
"Of course I want one last night together Draco. I just don't know what I'm going to do after tonight ends. I don't know if I can handle it." She bites her lower lip nervously.  
"You are so strong and you can handle anything that is thrown at you." I tell her. "And when things get tough just remember that I love you and I always will."  
"I love you too Draco." She tells me and I smile at her words. She rests her forehead on mine and closes her eyes. Her curls go around us like a curtain and I breathe in the scent of cinnamon and parchment. I loved her scent and her soft curls and everything else about her. I didn't want to go through with this plan but there really wasn't another way that we could survive the war if we didn't do it.  
"Don't change anything please." I say suddenly. I didn't want her to change. Not the way she gets obsessed over books or the way that she bites her lower lip when she's nervous. I didn't want her to change a single thing.  
"I won't, I promise." She says. "Give me one last night. Give me something to hold on to." I didn't hesitate to pull her into a passionate kiss that she responded to instantly. I pull away from her and stand up. She looks up at me and squeaks in surprise when I pick her up and carry her to our bed. I set her down on it and look at her. So far we hadn't gone further than some really intense make out sessions which had me pausing.  
"What do you want?" I ask while looking her in the eyes. I wanted to see any hesitation she may have but I could only find lust and love in her eyes.  
"I want you. I want you in every way possible." She tells me. I smile at her and unbutton my shirt slowly.  
"If you want to stop at any point or if you are in pain tell me." I say to her. She nods her understanding and runs her hand over my exposed chest. I pull off my shirt and pushed her gently into the bed.  
That night we made love over and over again. We fell asleep at some point and I woke up first the next morning.  
I wake up to her head on my chest and her curls spread out everywhere. I smile and move some of her curls out of her face. I run my fingers lightly through her hair and suddenly tears are streaming down my face. I didn't want this to end. I just wanted to stay in this room forever with her and forget about the damn war that was about to happen outside of it. I knew that neither of us could do that but it was a bloody good idea. She raises her head up slowly and looks at me. She smiles sadly at me and wipes my tears away. I catch her hand and kiss it gently.  
"Morning love." I say softly.  
"Morning." She says quietly.  
"Before we do anything I have a present for you." I tell her.  
"What? Why?" She asks and I chuckle. Always the curious one.  
"Because I can." I tell her. I magically bring my pants to myself and get the locket out of the pocket. I throw the pants back on the ground and hold the locket out to her. The locket is pure gold with a dragon engraved into the it. The dragon moved if you touched it and anyone who wasn't Hermione or myself would be bit by it. She smiles at me and I nod at her to open it. She opens it and gasps in surprise. In the inside was a magical picture of us in this room on the couch smiling and kissing and on the other side it had our initials together. Hers are in my handwriting and mine are in hers. She closes the locket and kisses me softly.  
"Thank you Draco." She says.  
"Let me put it on you." I say taking it out of her hand. She pulls her hair up and I lightly clasp the locket around her neck. She touches it lightly and smiles at me.  
"I love you." She tells me  
"I love you too Hermione." I say. "It's time." She nods and we both slowly get out of bed and get dressed. I kneel down in front of her after we are both dressed and  
look up at her. By now we both have tears streaming down our faces. She leans down and kisses me one last time.  
"I don't want to." She sobs.  
"I know but it's the only way." I remind her while trying to swallow my own sobs. I needed to be strong for her. She lifts her wand up to my head, her hand is shaking.  
"I will always love you." She tells me.  
"And I will always love you. Even if I don't remember it." I look her in the eyes and she looks back. A sob escapes me as she says the one word that rips away the only  
good thing in my life.  
"Obliviate." 

Hermione's POV  
As soon as the word is out, Draco collapsed. I gently lift him on to the bed and check him over before I leave the room. Draco won't remember any of the time we spent together as friends or as a couple. He will remember having sex last night but he will think he got drunk and fucked a nameless random girl. I can't stop the tears that escape me as I make my way to gryffindor tower. No one was awake so I didn't care about trying to keep them away. I manage to control myself at least a little bit before getting to the entrance. I fought the tears back and used magic to get rid of the red puffiness. I say the password and the door opens. I head to the girls dormitory.  
"Hermione?" I stop when I hear the voice. I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even realise I wasn't alone in the lounge. I turn and see Harry and Ron sitting on the couch. Both of them are looking at me in concern.  
"Yes?" I ask shakily.  
"Did you do it?" Harry asks gently. I bite my lower lip and look away. Some tears roll down my face again and I just nod.  
"I'm sorry Mione but it will get better." Ron says.  
"Don't!" I bit out in a strangled voice. "Don't ever talk about it again."  
"Hermione you aren't alone. He was our friend too." Harry says placing a hand on my shoulder. I jerk away from it because I can't handle it right now.  
"I can't deal with it Harry. It's just easier to pretend it never happened because that's what I'll have to do for the rest of my life. Everytime I see him I will have to act like he never mattered to me and that I never mattered to him. So please for me pretend like it never happened and maybe one day I can move on with my life." My voice cracks from the sobs that I'm trying to hold back.  
"We can do that." Ron says. I look at them and nod.  
"Thank you." I say and head up to the dormitory to get ready for the day that I still had to face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
~The day of Draco’s trial~   
Hermione’s POV   
My alarm clock began to beep, I slam my hand down on the dismiss button and sigh. I look back up at my ceiling which was what I’ve been doing since 3 this morning. I wasn’t ready for today. Honestly I don’t think I would ever be ready for today even if I prepared for a hundred years. I haven’t seen Draco since the battle of Hogwarts and it was painful watching him from across the school grounds. At the ministry we were going to be even closer and I was going to have to make sure I don’t give away any sort of emotion.   
I slowly make my way out of bed and start getting ready for today. I put on some nice jeans and a white blouse. I wasn’t trying to look great but at the same time I didn’t want to look like I just rolled out of bed either. I tamed my curls as best as I could and made my way downstairs. I grab an apple and bite into it.   
A knock sounds on my apartment door and I go and answer it. I open the door to find Harry and Ron both dressed in jeans and a nice shirt.   
“Hey Mione!” Ron greets me as he walks in. He steals my apple in the process and I scowled playfully at him.   
“Sorry about him. How you feeling?” Harry asks while looking at me in concern.   
“Like I’m going to throw up.” I say honestly.   
“You don’t have to go. Ron and I can go and we will tell you about it later.” Harry suggests as he steps into my apartment.   
“Harry I need to be there. If things go badly for him, I’m the only person with memories of every good thing he has done.” I remind him.   
“I know but it’s just it hurts you to be near him.” He says like I need to reminded of that.   
“I know but I can handle it.” I reach up and lightly run a finger over my locket. I hadn’t taken it off since the day he gave it to me and I don’t think I ever would. A death eater tried to take it off of me when we were captured and the dragon nearly bit off his finger. None of the others tried to take it after that. I smirk at the memory and look at the clock. It was time for us to go. “Are you boys ready?”   
“Yeah.” Harry says and Ron nods while grabbing his third apple. I roll my eyes and laugh at him. We make our way to the ministry of magic and down to the courtroom that Draco’s trial will be held in. The room was already crowded when we walked in. I look for seats that will have Draco’s back facing us. I find some and pull the boys along with me to the spot.   
“Mione are you sure that you’re going to be okay?” Ron asks. I let out a breath and nod.  
“Yes, I’ll be fine.” I reply to him.   
“If you need to leave just tell us and one of us will go with you.” Harry tells me. I smile at him.   
“Thank you. Both of you.” I give both of their hands a squeeze. We sit down in the seats that I picked out and wait for the trial to begin.   
“You think everything will go alright?” Ron asks.   
“Merlin I hope so.” I say. My eyes scan the crowd and connect with none other than Narcissa Malfoy. She politely nods at me and I nod back. Narcissa found out about me and Draco when I was trapped in Malfoy Manor and she helped me to keep it hidden from the other death eaters and Draco while I was there. I owed her a lot for what she did.   
I look away from her and towards the door when I hear it open. My breath catches slightly when I see Draco walk in escorted by two guards. He was in a nice suit and a plain black tie. I smile slightly as I think of how he always had to be so nicely dressed even when it was unnecessary. His eyes had dark rings under them but he looked as if he had been eating better than he had during the war. His didn’t slick his hair back anymore so it hung slightly in his eyes. A hand squeezing mine brought me back into reality and I looked towards Harry.   
“You can’t stare Hermione.” He says.   
“I didn’t mean to.” I tell him.   
“I know and it’s okay. You have every right to do it but you just can’t do it too long” He says.   
“I still shouldn’t.” I say and lightly touch my locket. It helped me a lot when I was thinking about him. The dragon rubbed itself against my fingers and I smiled lightly as it started to vibrate. I remember the first time it had done it and I had laughed so hard as I realised that it was purring.   
I look back at Draco who was now sitting in the chair in the middle of the room. Almost everyone was whispering harsh things about him and my fists clenched automatically. I hated them for not being able to see him as anything other than a lowlife death eater which he wasn’t. Draco had never willingly been one of them and it was unfair of them to assume that he had been.   
Again my thoughts were cut off when the judge began the trial. He listed off the things that Draco was accused of. I had hope that Draco would get out of this without me having to step in until the judge said that he is charged with prejudice against muggleborns and muggles. Without my testimony they wouldn’t know all the good he did and how untrue that is. Ron and Harry looked at me both knowing that we would have to give our statements. They nodded at me telling me it was alright. We waited till the judge asked if anyone would like to make a statement on Draco’s behalf.   
“I would like to make a statement for the defense of Draco Malfoy.” I say as I stand up. Half the crowd gasped while the other half was stunned into silence. I look down and see that Draco’s face is just as full of shock as everyone else’s. He also looks relieved that someone stepped in on his behalf and that that person wasn’t his mother.   
“Miss Granger, are you sure?” The judge asks clearly not believing what he was seeing.   
“Yes sir.” I say. I look at Harry and Ron and they both stand up too.   
“I would also like to make a statement.” Harry tells the judge.  
“Yeah me too.” Ron says. By now the whole crowd besides for Narcissa is mumbling among themselves.   
“Silence!” The judge yells. The room becomes silent and the judge motions for us to go to the statement rooms. I was glad I didn’t have to request to do this in private because that would've made everyone especially Draco suspicious. We went into separate rooms and they sent in an official to talk to us.   
“Miss Granger you want to make a statement for Mister Malfoy is that correct?” The lady asked me.   
“Yes it is.” I say.   
“May I ask why?” She says and I knew from the look in her eyes that this was her being genuinely curious.   
“He isn’t prejudice against muggleborns and muggles.” I tell her. She looks at me confused but gets back to being official.   
“So is that your statement?” She asks.  
“Yes.”I say.  
“Do you have any evidence?” She asks.  
“Yes I have memories that prove it.” I tell her.   
“If they are memories of Mister Malfoy then we already have all of his memories.” She states like she was dismissing me.   
“No you don’t.” I say.  
“What?” She asks.  
“You don’t have all his memories. I obliviated some of his memories from before the war began.” I tell her. She looks at me stunned.   
“Um and what were those memories of?” She clears her throat.   
“This can never get back to Draco.” I look her dead in the eyes.  
“Yes, of course, I’m under a magically binding oath that states that I can not give this information to anyone besides the judge and the jurors, who are also under oath, unless given consent.” She tells me.  
“Good.” I say.   
“Now what were those memories of?” She asks again.  
“They were of him and I.” I tell her. Confusion flashes across her face. “Together.” Her face lights up in understanding.  
“Oh, oh my.” She says.   
“Draco and I were in a relationship before the war started and he had me get rid of those memories so that way Voldemort would never find out. He was also giving us information during that time period which was another thing he needed to make sure Voldemort never found out about.” I tell her. She sits down in the seat across from me.   
“If this is true, which I will still need to look at your memories to make sure, then Mister Malfoy is innocent of that charge and many others.” She tells me.  
“I know.” I say. She nods and stands up.   
“Follow me.” She says and I get up and follow her into a different room down the hall. This room has a pensieve in it. I pull out three memories from my mind to show the lady. One is of how Draco and I became friends. We had gotten detention from Snape because we couldn’t stop arguing in class and while we were serving detention Draco broke down to me about becoming a death eater and how much he didn’t want it. Another memory is of Draco giving Harry, Ron, and I information of voldemort’s plan. Then the last one was the first time Draco kissed me. We had been arguing about him believing that purebloods were better than muggleborns and he had gotten so frustrated with me that he grabbed me and kissed me. We had both been shocked and he was blushing hard but he looked me in the eye told me he didn’t believe in that crap and walked away fast.   
The lady watched each memory and didn’t speak again till she had watched every memory. She looked at me after the last one and pity was clear in her eyes. I didn’t want pity, all I wanted was for Draco to be free.   
“I have to ask for my own curiosity but you loved him a lot didn’t you?” She asks looking at me.   
“I will always love him.” I tell her. She nods and clears her throat.   
“Well that should be enough proof.” She says. “You can go and I’m sorry for your loss.” I nod and walk out of the room. I return to the courtroom and purposely don’t meet anyone’s eyes especially not Draco, who I could feel looking at me. Harry and Ron were already sitting back in our spots when I come back.   
The court take a break to look at the new evidence and everyone in the courtroom begin whispering to themselves. Draco was on display to the whole room and no one cared if he heard what they were saying about him. I took deep breaths to calm myself and rest my head on Ron’s shoulder. I close my eyes and try and block out everyone and everything. I stay like this until the court comes back in and after about 15 minutes they come back. The judge calls for silence.  
“We have come to the decision that Draco Malfoy is…. Innocent of his crimes.” He announces. Some people scream in outrage and others glare at him and mutter about death eater scum. The judge calls for silence again. “That is the final decision!” He yells to the crowd. After this everyone is released. After we leave the courtroom my heart skips as I hear Draco yell out wait. I look back and see him making his way towards us. My breathing picks up.  
“Go, I’ll talk with him.” Harry says to me. Ron nods and takes my hand and pulls me along with him. I try hard not to look back at Draco. 

Draco’s POV  
Harry turns toward me as I make my way to him. I see Hermione and Ron keep walking away from me. I catch up to Harry.   
“What do you want Malfoy?” Harry asks. He doesn’t say it in a mean way which surprises me.   
“I just wanted to tell all three of you thank you for speaking on my behalf.” I tell him.  
“You’re welcome.” He says.   
“I would like to tell Hermione and Ron thank you too.” I say to him.  
“I’ll tell them.” He says with a bit of an edge to his voice. I nod, understanding that he doesn’t want me near them. For some reason I still feel the urge to tell them personally especially Hermione. “Anything else?” Harry looks at me.  
“I’m sorry about everything.” I tell him. He nods at me.  
“I forgive you.” Harry holds out his hand for me to shake and I take it. After that he walks away and I look up to meet Hermione's eyes. I feel my breath catch and she looks away from me. I don't understand the effect she has had on me since I saw her dragged into Malfoy Manor. It was like she was a different person then the Hermione that I grew up with. It was like I needed to be near her and the first step to that was apologizing to her, which is exactly what I plan to do.


End file.
